


Pearly Whites and Lacy Tights

by jjsoc10



Series: Be Mine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Wedding Bells are Ringing, lots of fluff, slightly scandalous?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsoc10/pseuds/jjsoc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your wedding day, and Sebastian wants to make sure all the traditions are accounted for.</p><p>Or where Sebastian is extremely excited to pull your garter off from underneath your wedding gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Whites and Lacy Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video I came across. Enjoy!

You reach up to fuss with your hair for the third time in ten minutes. “I look okay, right?”

Elizabeth’s head appears over your shoulder. “You look fantastic,” she assures you. “He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

You can’t help but grin at her words. You and your fiancée – _soon to be husband_ , you think giddily – have been waiting for this day for a long, long time; Sebastian had proposed nearly a year ago, but your competing schedules wouldn’t allow enough time for both the wedding and honeymoon until now. As it is, both events are taking place in the couple of weeks the both of you have off between the press tour for one movie and pre-production for the next.

A sharp knock on the door startles you, and you move to get up from your chair.

“I’ve got it,” says Elizabeth, motioning for you to put your earrings in. You comply as she opens the door, then immediately attempts to slam it shut in the face of whoever is standing there.

“You can’t be in here!” she chides. You grin again to yourself, knowing exactly who it is. _That cheeky boy_.

“Why not, Lizzie? Come on, I just want to get one look at my girl.”

“It’s bad luck! No peeking until the ceremony.”

“But –“

“No buts! Out you go.” Elizabeth shoos him off, closing the door and locking it for good measure. She returns to the vanity, shaking her head. “I knew he’d pull something like that.”

“Thanks for being my security guard,” you tease, fastening the second earring in place. You do another quick glance at yourself. “Okay. I can do this.”

“Of course you can. Come here.” She pulls you up out of your chair and across the room to stand in front of the full-length mirror. You smooth out the skirt of your dress, suddenly having doubts about whether or not Sebastian will like your choice. It’s extremely simple; it’s a strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline that clings to your torso before dropping straight from your waist to the floor. The skirt is several layers thick, but not too many to be bulky or cumbersome. The only decorations are your teardrop earrings and a thin silver belt wrapped around the smallest part of your waist.

Elizabeth circles you, reaching up to fiddle with your hair one last time before she stands beside you with a proud look on her face. “Alright. I think we’re all set.”

“I can do this,” you repeat as she leads you out the door and into the hotel elevator.

You don’t really remember what happens next; you somehow find yourself behind a set of closed doors with the unmistakable sound of “Here Comes the Bride” playing loudly behind them. Elizabeth thrusts a huge bouquet of flowers into your hands and gives you a smile and thumbs up before your dad takes your arm and the doors swing open.

Every single eye in the room is on you as you step onto the carpet, and you’re so nervous you just want to stare at your feet the whole way. Instead, you elect to stare at the altar, hoping to find some comfort in the man standing there waiting for you.

Your heart skips a beat at the expression on Sebastian’s face. His jaw literally _drops_ , his mouth forming a little _o_ as he takes you in. He seems to be holding back tears, judging by how hard he’s blinking, and you feel a familiar sting in the back of your eyes in response. He looks absolutely amazing; you’ve always loved seeing him in a tuxedo.

The walk to the altar takes far too long, and the whole time you’re fighting the urge to sprint down the aisle and into his arms. Finally, _finally_ , you reach the end, and your dad places a light kiss on your cheek before taking his place on the side. Sebastian grasps your hands in his, pulling them up to place a delicate kiss on the knuckles, and you look up at his face to see that he’s started crying. He says your name – rather, breathes it – before taking a deep breath and turning to the priest beside the two of you.

The whole ceremony is a blur and before you know it, the reception has started. The two of you greet all of the guests as they filter into the hotel ballroom, and you can’t help but notice the swell of pride Sebastian has when they call you Mr. and Mrs. Stan. If you’re being completely honest, you love hearing it as well.

Your first dance as a married couple is like a dream, and Sebastian never takes his eyes off of you as a smirk plays on his lips. His hand rests gently on your waist as he twirls you expertly around the floor, guiding you through intricate moves with practiced ease. When the song ends, he leans in to kiss you deeply, pulling away only when Anthony shouts, “Get a room!”

When it’s time for speeches, Chris goes first. He starts with the story of how he and Sebastian first met.

“We were doing the screen test for the first Captain, and Sebastian comes in and completely blows it out of the water, he’s fucking amazing, and I knew right then he was gonna be around for a while.”

He then recounts your first day on set. “She was a firecracker too, with a mouth to match mine.” Sebastian laughs as he remembers. “And Seb, man, he was head over heels from the moment he saw her.” Chris keeps it short and sweet, wishing the two of you all the best and raising his glass for a toast at the end. 

Anthony is up next, and as expected he spend the whole time cracking jokes and making fun of Sebastian.

“He was such a whiny little bitch in the second movie, man. Always complaining about how hot it was, or how much that stupid metal arm weighed.” He chuckles into the microphone. “But man, we got into some trouble, you remember? All those pranks we pulled on Chris and the Russos?”

He makes a comment about Seb “going soft,” since he met you, which earns some laughter from the audience and a glare from Sebastian. Anthony ends the speech with a wink and, “Let’s get to the best part of the evening, shall we?”

Elizabeth appears at your elbow, tugging you to the center of the dance floor with a mischievous grin on her face. One of the groomsmen brings a chair and she instructs you to sit. You know what’s about to happen, and you can’t help the blush that rises to your cheeks as you prepare yourself.

“Cue music!” Anthony shouts, and the DJ starts to play Uptown Funk. You grimace at the song choice, but quickly forget your displeasure when Sebastian stands from his seat at the edge of the floor.

He saunters towards you, his hands stuffed in his pockets and grinning as if he’s just coming to say hello. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and you glance up to see his pupils blown wide, ruining his casual demeanor. He places his hands on the armrests on either side of you, effectively caging you in the seat as his smile slips away.

“Mrs. Stan,” he practically _growls_ into your ear. You shudder as he pulls away and kneels in front of you, the cheeky grin back on his face. Your heart is beating so loud you think you might explode.

Sebastian reaches down to toy with the hem of your dress, his eyes never leaving yours. Without warning, he dives underneath the gown, earning several hollers from the onlookers. You gasp and fight the urge to squirm away as a hand firmly grasps your left leg to keep you still.

When the smooth expanse of his freshly shaven jaw brushes over your knee, you think you might lose it. You feel his teeth latch onto the garter wrapped around your right upper thigh and start to tug it down. He’s exceedingly gentle, taking his time to avoid causing you any discomfort.

The both of you are breathing rather hard when he emerges from the billowy masses of your dress. Cheers erupt from the audience as he grins at you again, the lacy white garter hanging wickedly from his mouth. He reaches up slowly to pluck it from his teeth before sending it flying into the group of young men amassed behind him.

He doesn’t bother to turn and see who caught it; instead, he pulls you to standing and presses a searing kiss to your lips. When he steps back, his eyes are dark with lust, and he licks his lips sinfully before leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“I can’t wait to get the rest of these clothes off of you.”


End file.
